


Мясницкая

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Amputation, Cyborgs, Gen, Guro, Vivisection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Дженсен попал в руки сборщиков в Хэнша





	Мясницкая

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butchered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068494) by [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA). 

> ампутация, вивисекция, гуро

Здоровяку удается попасть дротиком ему в лицо, и вот Дженсен накачан успокоительным в таком количестве, что хватило бы свалить лошадь, — за это время они успевают оттащить его назад в забегаловку, бросить на стол, привязать и приступить к работе.

Хирург с сигаретой в зубах срезает с Дженсена одежду, а затем сканирует его аугментации раздолбанным портативным устройством.

— Вот дерьмо… военные, — размышляет он вслух, подтягивая поближе к невезучему ублюдку капельницу, чтобы залить его анестезией по самые уши.

Начинает он с мелочей.  
Имплантированные темные очки. Хорошо будут смотреться на каком-нибудь бандюгане, важном самодовольном громиле.  
Затем глаза. Такие сканеры осчастливят любого наемника. В качестве утешения он подключает ненужные устаревшие киберглаза к пустым глазницам Дженсена — все, что он может сделать.

Но чем больше хирург копается, тем больше находит.  
КАСИ удаляется. С инфолинком приходится повозиться, прежде чем он понимает, что тот насажен на нервный узел. Затем он начинает потрошить остальное содержимое черепа. Здесь, в основном, аугментации для хакинга, но они тоже стоят денег.  
Хирург делает стежки на голове Дженсена и оценивает предстоящую работу с телом.

— Эй! Мне нужна помощь!

Здоровяк с улицы спускается в замызганную лабораторию, руки не моет.

— Прижми его конечность и держи неподвижно. Возможно, придется перевернуть его. Понял?

— Угу.

Требуется еще двое, чтобы найти все заклепки, на которые крепятся руки Дженсена, и еще больше — чтобы выдернуть и отсоединить их.  
Они решают снять всю его подкожную броню, что превращает операцию в настоящую вивисекцию. Они разглядывают синтетические мышцы, сердце, легкие, все на блоках питания. Их нельзя снять, не убив человека. Но что более выгодно — позволить выкупить его обратно владельцам или продать по частям? Или его захотят в каком-нибудь притоне?

Не-а. Они не смогут заплатить за все это, даже за тысячу лет.

Отрывают вторую руку. Потом ноги.

— Упакуйте все и отправьте боссу. Первый выбор за ним. Потом положите этого в камеру, пока не очухается. Посмотрим, на что он еще сгодится.


End file.
